Insanity
by Whispering Ranger
Summary: NS/JF crossover. Casey and Dustin were friends before Casey joined Pai Zhuq and became a ranger. Now they've met again, and insanity ensues.
1. Villains

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own them._

_Well, here's a little Dustin/Casey friendship drabble for Kevin, because I'm using a terrible long time on his Hunter/Casey smut. I'm so, so sorry!_

--

**Insanity  
**_Villains_

--

Casey was cleaning a table at JKP, taking his time. It was so boring it was almost unbelievable.

"Hey dude."

He spun around with a startled yelp and then relaxed. "Hey."

Dustin grinned at him. "How's it going?"

Casey shrugged. "Bad. It's so boring to clean table after table after table." Dustin nodded.

"I can relate." he said thoughtfully. Casey nodded, then walked to the kitchen with the plates and glasses.

"I'm going early." he said quickly to RJ, who just passed him. RJ stopped, and turned. "And why, I may ask?"

"My friend just arrived," Casey replied. "I haven't seen him in a very long time. Please, RJ?"

He flashed him a innocent grin. RJ just nodded, and vaguely waved a hand at him. Casey hurried back out.

"Let's go."

--

They walked around Ocean's Bluff, talking about this and that.

"So... Red Ranger." Dustin said subtly after a while. Casey froze. "What?"

Dustin grinned to him. "It's not like, exactly a secret," he said. "You hardly ever wore red before you suddenly got so 'busy', and when we've talked on the phone you've always had to go when some monster attacked."

Casey scowled at him. "Yeah, whatever, Yellow."

Dustin shrugged. "You saw us on the news, dude."

Casey nodded. "Well... so, wanna compare the main villain?"

Dustin stared at him. "Compare?"

Casey nodded eagerly. "Never got to see yours, so..."

Dustin thought about it. _Cam will so kick my ass if he ever find out_. "Sure, dude."

"You begin." Casey said quickly. Dustin paused. "... Our villain had a facemask."

"Our was ethereal."

"Our needed to start a diet." Dustin replied thoughtfully.

"Our possessed a bully named Jarrod." Casey told him.

"Lothor got his ass handed to him by Cam when he went to the past."

"Dai Shi's general Camille is crushing on him."

"Lothor came back and got his ass kicked by a dinosaur-thing."

"Dai Shi got his ass kicked by our Master."

"Lothor was stuck in space for years."

Casey snorted. "Dai Shi was in a unlocked box for ten thousand years."

Dustin frowned. "You win."

Casey grinned. "I knew it."

Dustin smacked him in the shoulder. "Don't even try, dude."

"Aww, sorry." Casey replied, still grinning.

"Shut up, Tiger."

"That sounded so wrong on so many levels."

Dustin thought about it, then grimaced.

"Crap."

--

_I know, that sucked majorly. But I wasn't so sure... but then I was... and then I wasn't again. There will be more soon._


	2. Just friends

_**Disclaimer:** Standard_

_Nine reviews for that short chapter?! Oo Thank you! Here's the next! I'm trying to finish this fic to my birthday. That's still a month away, so I think I'll manage it. But.. this is me we're talking about, so I highly doubt it._

--

**Insanity**  
_Just friends... right?_

--

The next shiny morning Dustin called to tell he couldn't meet him before late afternoon. Casey was okay with that, he had to work anyway. But the two that showed up instead kinda unnerved him. Especially the blonde, Hunter.

He'd met them once before, and generally liked them. But Hunter kind of freaked him out, because Casey got the impression Hunter was _flirting _with him. Which was pretty silly. Then again, Casey was pretty silly, so it was in his nature.

Like when RJ muttered about tigers and how stupid they could be after Casey trained under Master Finn... but that was most likely because Master Finn was RJ's dad and they had a strained relationship. No, not like that!

Okay, so Casey had reluctantly agreed to come with the two of them until Dustin could join them. It took a while to convince RJ, who was kinda worried that Dai Shi hadn't attacked in a while, but he eventually managed it.

The time he took was enough for Blake and Hunter to eat two pizzas and swallow most of the soda in their storeroom.

He deliberately made sure to keep Blake between himself and Hunter as they left the restaurant.

They walked down the street chatting a little, and then Blake left to go to a random bathroom.

This is what happened then:

Hunter turned to him, gave him a cheeky smirk, and said: "You look tense."

Casey froze. "I'm not tense. You just look ready to hit on me."

Hunter frowned. "I didn't think I was that obvious. Oh well. Yes, I'm going to hit on you. I like you."

Casey meeped. "What?!" he squeaked.

Hunter grinned and placed a hand on his shoulder and leaned in. "Alot." he whispered into his ear and then nibbled on his earlobe.

Fine, that isn't what happened. This is what happened:

Hunter dragged out a leather jacket out of nowhere and pulled it on with a pair of black sunglasses, and funky music from the 80's started to play and he...

Alright, that didn't happen either. THIS is what REALLY happened:

Hunter crossed his arms and let out a sigh. "That kid..." he murmured.

"He's not much younger than you." Casey pointed out.

"He's a year younger." Hunter mused. "So no, he's not much younger than me. But he's my little brother, which makes him kid to me."

Casey nodded. "I only have older sisters." he said with a sigh.

"Ouch." Hunter winced in sympathy. Then he frowned. "Why so tense?"

"I, uh..." Casey shrugged uneasily. "You... Are you going to hit on me?"

Hunter stared at him. "What? No! Seriously, yuck."

Casey raised an eyebrow.

"Not yuck like that," Hunter said. "I have a boyfriend."

Casey slowly nodded. "Okay..." he said, blushing furiously. "Uh... crap?"

Hunter chuckled. "Don't stress it, dude."

Blake returned then, not noticing at all the slight awkwardness between the two shades of red.

--

"So, what did the three of you talk about?" Dustin asked as he met them downtown.

"Not much," Casey said quickly. Hunter shook his head just as quickly. Blake frowned.

"I went to the bathroom, and when I came back they acted like they'd been kissing."

Dustin shook his head, but didn't say anything. A sudden explosion knocked them to the ground.

They groaned and looked up at the monster that stood there.

"Great, what do we do now?" Casey said.

"Don't ask us, you're the ranger here. We're just the cheersquad." Dustin replied.

Casey sighed and picked himself up from the ground and pulled out his glasses. The day just went from awkward and tense to bad.

--

_Alright! Review and let me know what you thought about this!_


	3. Affection

_**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own!_

_Thank you so much for your reviews! They make me so utterly happy! __Well, the idea for this chapter came from a island of insanity at PRUnited. So yeah, it's pretty insane._

_Sorry for the looong time I used on this chapter. But, since Griffin threatened to give me no smut if I didn't write this, I finally got my ass in gear. Oh, this will probably end in a Hunter/Casey/Dustin threesome... If I don't include Blake... Enjoy!_

--

**Insanity  
**_Chapter three: Affection_

--

Blake scratched his head. He wasn't quite sure when Dustin and Casey had gotten so overly affectionate, but he didn't really want to know either. No, he was not homophobic, but he was straight... at least he thought he was... and didn't really like watching. At least he didn't think he liked it. It wasn't disgusting or anything like that.

Anyway, over the last few days, Dustin and Casey had started hugging A LOT. And now they'd dragged Hunter with them too.

They always hugged, even in public! That was the part that kinda freaked Blake out. He wasn't much of a PDA'er. Maybe that was why Tori had started to dvelve into the world of yaoi... in those things everyone had sex everywhere at every given time of the day... Yeah, that had to be it.

He frowned at his brother and his two friends as they hugged again.

He yelped as they pulled him into it.


	4. My friend and his friends

_**Disclaimer:** I own, and my dog that I don't really have is made off chocolate._

_Well, since the last chapter was so short, I give you a double update! Enjoy ;)_

--

**Insanity  
**_Chapter four: My friend and his friends_

--

Casey wasn't really sure what it was about Hunter and Blake that kind of... captured him. It couldn't be Hunter's broodyness or Blake's calming presence, 'cause since they'd met Hunter had been more like Dustin usually was, and Blake always looked kind of panicked... They both seriously needed to get laid.

Oh, that thought dragged him out of his thoughts!

Dustin had just asked him if he was still bi... duh, of course he was. And so he told Dustin.

"Sweet!" Dustin exclaimed. Casey gave him a weird look, causing Dustin to blush lightly.

"I didn't say it was sweet because I wanted something or anything, I just said sweet because you haven't changed, and you're still looking for boys too, 'cause I totally didn't want to do it alone or anything, because Hunter's too busy looking at us and Blake hasn't even realised he's bi or gay yet, and it's not like..."

"Dustin," Casey cut him off. "Breathe."

Dustin took a deep breath. "Thanks dude."

Casey flashed him a smirk. "Still babbling I see."

Dustin scratched his head. "Yeah, takes some time learning not to babble when I've first started babbling at all." he said.

Casey nodded. "Well... Hunter and Blake... Blake needs to realise he's bi or gay? You do know not everyone has to be?"

"Of course!" Dustin said. "I'm just saying. Life's more fun bi, 'cause you can like choose whoever."

Casey pursed his lips into an 'o'. "And Hunter?"

"He's totally having the hots for you and me." Dustin said with a grin. "He just don't have the courage to tell us he wants to sleep with us."

There was a spluttering from the booth next to them. They stared as they heard someone, and then Blake and Hunter was right next to their table.

"I heard that." Hunter said, glaring.

"It's not nice listening in on other people's conversations." Dustin replied casually.

Hunter snorted. Blake looked vaguely traumatized.

"Are you guys always like this?" Casey asked carefully.

Hunter nodded. "Pretty much."

Casey nodded. "Cool."

Blake shook his head. "Why do you guys discuss these things in the middle of a restaurant?" he asked.

"Because it's funny," Dustin said with a grin to him. "And nobody cares."

Hunter nodded in agreement. "Just see."

He grabbed Dustin and dragged him to his feet and pulled him into a deep kiss.

Blake facepalmed as several customers in the restaurant wolf whistled.


	5. Dreams

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own the persons mentioned in this fic. As far as I know, they are not gay or bi either. So this is all something made up in my insane mind. Thank you._

_Well, thank you for the reviews! But there were so few! :0 I may not be a review whore, but that disappointed me -pouts- Oh well, another chapter, another chance. Right?_

--

**Insanity**  
_Chapter five - Dreams_

--

Blake was tossing and turning in the bed, moaning and groaning, covered in sweat. Yes, he was having one of _those_ dreams. And not just about some random chick or dude either.

But about Dustin. (O.o)

In his dream, Blake stood stock still, staring at the boy in front of him. Technically Dustin wasn't a boy anymore, but he was still younger than Blake. And Blake therefore had the right to call him boy.

Well, since you may have already thought "what's the weird thing about this picture?", I'll just tell you.

Dustin was naked.

He stood in front of Blake with all his naked glory, and all Blake could do was stare in wonder... and in awe. (I know, it's very creepy)

Little did the sleeping Blake know that a certain crimson ranger had snuck into his room and sat watching him in quiet wonder and amusement. Especially when Dustin's name escaped his brother's lips now and then. Quite interesting. (Wonder what Hunter's thoughts are)

Blake sat up with a start, breathing hard, and he startled violently when he spotted Hunter. "What the hell are you doing in my room?!"

Hunter rolled his eyes. "Your moaning and gasping and small cries kept me awake." he replied bluntly. "I'm surprised Dustin's not awake."

Dustin was sleeping in a guest room since his own house was kinda... fried... at the moment.

Blake blushed furiously, rolling out of the bed, trying inconspiciously to hide the bulge in his PJ pants. Hunter rolled his eyes once again. "Just go dude."

Blake disappeared into the bathroom, and Hunter stood. He looked around to see if there was anyone around (paranoid much?), before he snatched the sweat soaked pillow and slipped out of Blake's room and back to his own, hugging the pillow close. (Such a possessive big brother)

When Blake came back out, he noticed that both Hunter and one of his two beloved pillows were gone. He muttered under his breath and stripped of the sweat soaked sheets and got another one and put it on, and crawled gracelessly into the bed and went back to sleep.


End file.
